


settle

by wingspike



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingspike/pseuds/wingspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'll burn my memories to make room for more of you in this peace that is ours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	settle

**Author's Note:**

> i love leokumi!! will shout it until the end. i actually started writing something else leokumi but .. this was a stray thought i couldn't get out of my mind. maybe kinda messy sorry. :")

Spring was warm and the days were long in Hoshido, yet it was also unnecessarily peaceful compared to that of Nohr. It was a peace after the war that Leo didn’t think he would find nor one that he could ever find, for that matter. Peace after the war seemed like an absolute fallacy, and if anyone previously told him that there would be a time when it would come after those older had rightfully received their crowns – well, he may have just as easily laughed in their face.

Yet he found some sort of peace here after settling in, after allowing his feet to sink into the sand of the beaches at night under a blanket of stars, to eat the food of those he thought to previously be his enemy while learning his way around unique utensils, while kissing the boy he never would have guessed he would court while under fireworks during a festival in a kingdom he was slowly beginning to learn and recognize as his second home.

Nor did he think he would be here, feeling the warmth and sureness of Takumi’s palms through the yukata that he was being helped into that had been dyed and woven with deep purples and blues for only him – just for fun, for lounging on that balmy spring day. Leo felt those deft hands move to tie a knot into a dark obi with ease low on his hips, absently recalling that Takumi’s own retainer was a seamstress and he must have learned much about traditional dress from her as well as his own mother. He would not doubt if it also was something that he had read about in the history books he consistently poured over, as he couldn't deny dipping into a few himself to learn of Hoshidan customs and culture before coming to the foreign kingdom. Still, he didn’t intend on pressing it with a day as comfortable as today.

“There.”

Leo heard it soft and small behind him, that familiar palm pressing to his lower back while bare feettapped light against the stained wood underneath as Takumi circled him. He felt a second hand join the first where it still rest before Takumi was pressing up onto his toes and leaving a kiss at the edge of his jaw.

“Come with me,” Takumi said, and Leo was all sorts of willing.

He could not deny any advance from Takumi. Or maybe it was just the sheer fact that Takumi proved to be irresistible. He didn’t want to shake off the fingers that were curling between his own to lead him outside, nor could he take his eyes off hair that fell like moonlight down Takumi’s back while pulled up in a new ribbon Leo had gifted him mere days before. He also could not hide the warmth that still settled into his chest with each moment they spent together. Endlessly, he was a fool for the archer.

Leo allowed himself to be brought outside to the sunlight through the already opened door, a cooler breeze contrasting the lazy and slow to build heat that hung in the morning air. It licked his bare ankles while he settled down to his normal spot, hues cast over the immaculately kept garden he'd memorized slowly by walking paths lined with azaleas and iris or feeding fish in a pond while another pair of hands brushed against his to give him more food to toss to those hungry beneath the surface. It was memorization that took mere days yet time felt even slower than that without a fight to rush off to, and he somehow managed to allow himself the time to remember each hemlock and the way moss felt plush underneath his measured footsteps when he decided to set down the book he was reading to resume his exploration. He wondered how Takumi previously lived in such a peaceful spot of the castle during war while never being at peace, himself. Leo knew the truth and what nightmares could do to a person, yet somewhere inside he was glad he could aid in bringing the current peace Takumi felt.

Soft hands slid over his own where he’d settled back against his palms, leading his gaze back towards Takumi. He lofted a brow in silent question.

“There's tea and sweet cake, Leo. Did you not notice?”

And the teasing in Takumi’s tone was evident, punctuated by the way his lips quirked up at the corner in the smallest of smirks before he took a bite of the cake he was already holding in his hand. With a subtle roll of his eyes he pulled his hand out from underneath Takumi’s before picking up his own cup, cradling the warm ceramic between already warmed hands.

He truly felt at peace here, where he could talk all morning over books and tea and shared food like it was a lazy weekend when really it a lazy week, possibly a lazy year or maybe even a lazy lifetime. Who knew how long relations would extend like this. _Who knew_ how much he hoped they could stay like this forever – or at least until he was seen to his grave, so long as it meant that he would be by Takumi’s side without the notion of war creeping back on the horizon. Leo wanted to keep the peaceful feeling to himself while also sharing it with the boy – no, _man_ – he loved, sheltering him from nightmares and any other demon that stalked in the shadows that they had hopefully extinguished once and for all. He had enough war for one lifetime.

But it needed to be together. _Together_ , because together is all he wanted to be with Takumi. Together where he could be pulled from his current thoughts by hands plucking at an untouched cup before setting it to the side with the softest of sounds. Together where those same hands found themselves slipping through flaxen hair before a warm breath was puffed against his lips. Together where he was being kissed by Takumi, where he wouldn’t ask for anything else.

He exhaled into the kiss, lips parting to allow the other access while his own hands found purchase against Takumi’s hips. He tasted like matcha, like sunshine, like the castella he’d just eaten and yet it felt like that same light was being breathed into him and knocking away every cobweb and every ill thought that may still have lingered in his bones from when his father still ruled, from when he was scared of daylight.

Leo exhaled and let himself be consumed by Takumi before easing him back, before pressing between his thighs and the folds of the other’s yukata to take a kiss of his own while hands ran leisurely across Takumi’s chest where soft cream and blue fabric had been loosely overlapped.

And he pulled back, earning a breathless laugh and a smile just like the sunshine he had taken already. He may have been selfish, but he wanted Takumi to always smile like this, to be free of the burden of war and of a crown.

“ _Gods_ , Leo. You can never keep your hands off me, can you?”

The teasing was back but he welcomed it by delivering a second kiss and a smirk of his own.

“And who said I have to? Surely not you, my prince.”


End file.
